


Of Drills, Lassos, and Semi-Hope

by Diary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Awkwardness, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Bruce Banner, Bisexual Male Character, Bottle Episode Fic, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Bruce Banner-centric, Canon Character of Color, Canon Crossover, Canon Disabled Character, Families of Choice, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hook-Up, Interspecies, Interspecies Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Bisexual Character, POV Bruce Banner, POV Male Character, POV Nonhuman, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Thor (Marvel), Past Bruce Banner/Betty Ross - Freeform, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Past Relationship(s), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: A look at Bruce's interactions with some of the other Asgardians on the ship and how he and Thor become friends with benefits. Complete.





	Of Drills, Lassos, and Semi-Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Thor movies.

Bruce understands Thor is trying to relearn how to properly fight with only one eye. He understands this is important. However- “Thor, I don’t think you’re getting the fact: There is no healing room on this ship.”

“I know that,” Thor cheerfully replies. “My arm will heal on its own in a day or two, provided I do not exacerbate the injury.”

“Would it be okay if I looked at it?”

Thor nods. “Our Valkyrie friend will be a great ally to Earth.”

The arm isn’t broken, and if Thor can go around 48 hours without sparring, it should heal. Though, even without Thor’s legitimate need to relearn certain physical skills, determining time is still hit-or-miss on the ship, and he doesn’t doubt Thor’s new kingship so much as he knows sitting still is not one of Thor’s strong suits. He can only imagine how Thor’s going to take it when listening to boring reports and holding long, tedious council meetings come into play, though, hopefully, when this happens, Thor will have better medical access and be able to enjoy his free time more than he’s enjoying being stuck on this ship with little that needs to be done.

Realising Thor expects a response, he elects to go with, “She’s certainly a strong fighter.”

She’s also a functional alcoholic who genuinely likes the other guy. He’s grateful for her helping save as many Asgardians as possible, and he doesn’t for one minute doubt her strength and intelligence. However, he does question her psychological state, and this likely has an element of the hypocritically ironic to it, he knows.

Sighing, Thor gingerly moves his arm. “She and Sif will be good friends, I believe.”

“Good. If you’re careful, you can still exercise, but try to avoid moving your arm. If I could make a sling, would that help?”

Thor considers this. “Possibly.”

…

One of the ship’s appointed cooks, Ecgric, has taken to insisting he sample all prepared food before it’s served. Ecgric’s little sister, Flatberta, is a child who resembles a preteen, though, she’s likely significantly younger or older than a preteen human. Lately, she’s been quizzing him on Earth and human customs.

Now, in the supply room, she bounces on a chair. “Healer Bruce, is your father’s name Banner? Are you Bannerson or Son of Banner?”

Trying not to wince, he finishes getting the linen and comes over. “Where I’m from on Midgard, people usually have a first name, a middle name, and then, their surname. Children usually have the same surname as their siblings and of, at least, one of their parents, but their surname isn’t the first name of their father. Most aren’t sure when exactly and how their family got the surname. My father’s name was Brian, but I’m not called Brianson or addressed as Son of Brian.”

If America or anywhere else on Earth took the Asgardian approach to names, he’d label himself an orphan, of illegitimate birth, or otherwise claim whatever he had to in order to not be constantly reminded he’s Brian Banner’s son.

She nods. “If Ecgric isn’t to be Ecgric Herebordson anymore, he will be Ecgric Banner.”

He almost tells her this isn’t how names work, but he doesn’t know how certain things will be for this ship of Asgardian immigrants when Earth is reached. Besides, he wouldn’t object to her and Ecgric having the last name Banner.

Instead of responding to this, he asks, “What about you? Are you Daughter of Herebord?”, and promptly realises he’d have been better off going with his first instinct. At least, he likely wouldn’t have directly brought up her dead parents in doing so.

She starts to answer, but someone else enters. “Healer, Allfather is hanging upside down from- It appears to be a piece of furniture?”

Really, he isn’t even sure he can blame Thor. From what little he knows about the Grand Master of the planet they escaped from, he was exactly the type who’d have bizarre, potentially dangerous things just lying around.

Letting out a small sigh, he responds, “Okay. Could you lead me to him, please?”

…

Luckily, Valkyrie didn’t further damage Thor’s arm when she lassoed him and yanked him down from the unidentifiable piece of machinery. For all he knows, it could be furniture, but whatever it is, there’s an element of the mechanical to it. He’s sure Tony would find it fascinating, provided one of Tony’s robots rather than a lasso-wielding Valkyrie was the one to retrieve him if he got stuck.

“Thor, I know you’re going stir-crazy, but you can’t keep doing things that put yourself at risk of physical harm.”

“I know,” Thor quietly says.

He feels his own uneasiness rise. In the past, when Thor was quiet, it was often due to Loki, but for once, Loki seems to genuinely be staying out of trouble.

Sitting down, he says, “I’m sorry. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“I’m not ready to be Allfather. When I was young and brash, I gave little thought to having a consort. Now- aside from a small few, all remaining Asgardians are on this ship. I’d hoped Jane might be my queen, but that didn’t work out. Now, I can’t-” Making a frustrated noise, Thor does a gesture with his hands.

“What about- Valkyrie?” He suddenly realises he doesn’t know if Valkyrie is her name, a title of address, or if she is a Valkyrie warrior. He hasn’t seen her much since he came back to find himself amid Asgardians, and when he’d asked on the planet they were escaping from, she’d made it clear she wasn’t going to answer.

Thor smiles. “She’s a magnificent fighter, and I’d be lucky to have such a companion. But she and I are not involved. Perhaps, someday, I’ll see if she’d be interested in courting, but now isn’t the time for such a thing. I- I need her most as an ally rather than a friend, bed partner, or romantic companion.”

“I understand,” he says. “Well, if you and her do ever get together, good luck.”

“Thank you, my friend.”

“As for the rest- Thor, surely, there’s something fun we can find for you to do that isn’t dangerous.”

He wishes food weren’t so limited. If everyone follows the portion agreements and luck holds, the fruits, vegetables, grains, and herbs will last until they arrive on Earth, but even with both in play, food will have approached scarcity by the time they’re approaching Earth.

If this weren’t the case, though, he knows piling Thor with obscene amounts of food would largely help.

…

It makes sense a lot of the people on this ship would be guards and soldiers, and if it weren’t for them, almost all the civilians on-board wouldn’t be.

Recognising this doesn’t quell the instinctive reaction he has when he comes across armed, armour-wearing men and women, and though the ship is objectively huge, with all the people scattered through out, it seems as if there’s a guard and soldier around literally every corner.

Seeing two of them talking, he starts to turn around the way he came when Ecgric comes jogging around a different corner. “Healer Banner!”

“Ecgric?”

“Flatberta’s been injured! Not badly, but please, see if you can do anything.”

“Okay,” he agrees. Squeezing Ecgric’s shoulder, he asks, “What exactly happened?”

They quickly get to where Korg, Flatberta, Valkyrie, and a small gathering of people are. Miek waves his arm-blades, but based on his chirps, he's relatively sure this is a greeting falling somewhere on the neutral-to-pleasant scale rather than a threat.

Sitting on the floor, Korg is being climbed by Flatberta. “Oh, hello. Could Asgardian blood be toxic to you? If so, careful. Hulk’s never had any interest in me, but he eats more than this ship has, and his fights with Thor or Scrapper 142 could destroy the ship.”

Valkyrie rolls her eyes. “No, in this instance, our blood won’t harm the Midgardian. Come down, Flatberta, and let him look at you.”

Doing something resembling a swan dive, Flatberta asks, “Do you remember the first time you got hurt training, my lady?”

Shaking her head, Valkyrie answers, “No, but I started training much later than you did. The first time I remember being hurt was when I was only a few years old. I stuck my hand in a pot of boiling water to get some eggs.”

Making a face, Flatberta declares, “I don’t like eggs.” She turns to her brother. “Do we have eggs to make for the ones who do, brother?”

“We can talk about food, later. Let Healer Banner check your injuries, Flatberta.”

He feels a swell of affection and sadness for Ecgric. Flatberta has a scrape across her left cheek, and her right ankle is a little sore. Otherwise, she’s perfectly fine.

He knows a newborn baby, a niece, was among those lost with the rest of Ecgric and Flatberta’s family. Their mother died years ago, but their father and stepmother and all their siblings and cousins were also killed by Hela’s actions. As far as they know, none of their distant blood relatives made it off the planet.

…

After having Ecgric boil some wine, he cleans Flatberta’s scrape with it, gives her instructions about her ankle, and sends her to play with some of the other children.

“I know I overreacted,” Ecgric quietly says. Before Bruce can respond, he continues, “We were ostrich farmers. I don’t know how many times Flatberta had to be taken to the healing centre for broken bones and other injuries. But- she was never a fighter. She loved hearing stories of the Valkyries, but as far as I know, she never wanted to be one. She was always asking questions, reading, hiding and listening to other people’s conversations. She wanted to know everything.”

“And now- she talks about being a Valkyrie, about fighting by Allfather Thor’s side one day, about being just like Lady Sif. She trains every day with- and I’m grateful. Finding a Valkyrie still lives, that they weren’t all wiped out, that’s a wonderful thing for us, Healer Banner. To have one take an interest in my sister, I don’t know if other Valkyries would be so kindly and treat her so seriously. But she only reads what the teacher assigns the children to. She doesn’t write unless she needs to. Of course, with her diary being lost-”

Sitting down, Ecgric covers his face.

Coming over and sitting down beside him, Bruce carefully puts an arm around him. “I don’t understand completely what you’re going through, but I’ve lost people, too. My mother- she died when I was very young. I’ve seen innocent people be hurt, and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"I’m sorry you’re going through all this. I’m sorry she is. If there’s anything I can do to help, I will. You’re not alone, Ecgric, and neither is she. You both have me, and Thor might not know you or her on a personal level, but I promise, he is going to do everything he can to protect every Asgardian on this ship, especially the children.”

Ecgric slumps. “Thank you, Healer Banner.”

…

When he goes to check on Thor’s arm, Thor says, “Loki and our Valkyrie friend have acquired a ship and several transporter pods, thankfully, without her killing him.”

He bites back both his sarcastic retort and disappointment.

“I know you prefer to avoid ship meetings, but I need you at this one, Bruce. As much as I hope we won’t need to use this ship and the pods, my brother and I have both made many enemies over the years. If one of them discovers what has become of Asgard and finds us, it’s imperative all the women, children, and many of the men have a fighting chance to live.”

“How and where did Loki ‘acquire’ these? Have they been thoroughly checked?”

Thor sighs. “You could, at least, show some trust towards-”

He takes a deep breath of his own. “Look, Thor, I agree here. I don’t like ship meetings, but evacuation preparation is a good idea. We’ll need to hammer out the modifications on food rations, decide who will definitely stay in the case of an attack, maybe have some drills, all that.”

“And unlike your brother, I don’t have any grudges against Valkyrie, but I also don’t really know her. I’m just saying, seriously, do we have anyone who can thoroughly inspect the ship and pods? I’d love to look them over, but since this is alien technology to me, I can’t give a measured assessment. They’re not going to do much good if, God forbid, we do face an emergency, and it turns out they can only go three miles an hour and have a severe weight limit.”

Beaming, Thor answers, “Yes. Heimdall and a cousin of his, Lady Röskva. She’s an engineer, and he’s one of the most- was one of the most technologically gifted people on Asgard. That in combination with him being a seer is the reason my father chose him.”

“And this cousin is trustworthy?”

Asking, ‘Does she understand Loki is the type to manipulate and outright trick people, and is she the type who wouldn’t easily fall victim to him,’ would probably hurt Thor’s feelings, and he doesn’t want to do this, but he does need some confirmation, if worse things do come, there is still some hope for Ecgric, Flatberta, and all the other innocent homeless immigrants drifting through space.

“I’d trust her with my life.”

“Okay, good.”

“Thank you, Bruce.” Smiling softly, Thor leans back. “I have the ship and pods guarded, but whenever you want to look at it, I’ll have them take a break.”

He sits down. “Thanks, Thor. Uh- are things any better for you?”

“They aren’t bad. My mother was much like you. Very calm and often quiet. She didn’t turn into anything such as Hulk when she did get angry, but I’ve never quite understood- There were times Loki was quiet and collected, too, and I was always so worried. It turned out, worry was an appropriate response, just for vastly different reasons than I thought.”

Unable to help it, he chuckles, and Thor responds in kind.

When they stop, he steels himself. “Thanks. I mean- most people like you, they don’t deal well with people like me. You’ve always been nice, though.”

“There was a time when I might have been like those who mistreated you. I’m glad you and I didn’t meet then.”

“Yeah, but then, I haven't always been a great person to form friendship with, either.”

“Speaking of friendship, you and Ecgric have become close.”

“Thor, you aren’t a subtle person. If something’s on your mind, just come out and say it.”

“Are you interested in him as- more?”

The question surprises him. All the Avengers, or at least, all the original Avengers, know he’s bisexual, but aside from Tony, none of them have ever showed much of a reaction one way or another. In Tony’s case, it gave him ammunition to tease him every time a single person of either sex so much as smiled at him. Steve once goodnaturedly complained about Nat always trying to find Steve a date, and though Tony, thankfully, didn’t try to play matchmaker, Bruce was both empathetic and not particularly sympathetic to Steve’s plight.

Thor is a good guy, but the fact he’s asking this makes him a little uneasy.

“No. Why are you asking?”

Shaking his head, Thor declares, “As much as I love Earth, you humans have developed some peculiar attitudes when it comes to sex and love. Asgard will never die. It might take a long time for our people to be numerous again, but when the last Asgardian dies, it will be because the universe itself has died. If you wish to court Ecgric and be courted by him, you shouldn’t let what other humans might think stop you, Bruce.”

Relieved, he smiles and shakes his head. “No. I’m sure Ecgric’s a great guy, but not only do I not know what he is orientation-wise- Thor, he’s lost everyone but his baby sister. Yeah, they’re not the only Asgardians who survived, but almost his entire family is gone. They’re living on a spaceship, and they’re going to have to adjust to Earth when we get there. I’m happy to be his friend, but right now, I don’t think he needs or even wants anything but plenty of friends.”

“Most Asgardians are what Midgardians would call either ‘pansexual’ or ‘bisexual’. Me included. I’m not exactly sure what the difference between the two are.”

He isn’t exactly surprised, and this surprises him. For most of the time he’s known Thor, Thor has waxed rhetoric about Dr Foster, but there are a lot of signs Thor might not be straight if a person truly looks.

“I’m not sure, either. I don’t even know if the word ‘pansexual’ existed when I was younger.” Shifting, he adds, “Believe me, I wish a lot of humans took a different approach to sexuality than they do.”

Ever since the other guy came into play, it doesn’t matter to him personally what attitude other humans take on sexuality, but there are so many people, especially young ones, who would benefit.

“Have you ever been bed companions with someone you liked but weren’t in a relationship with?”

“Well, I’ve had a few one-night stands, and I had an open relationship with a girlfriend in college. Otherwise, no, not really.”

Thor nods. “Do you want to look at the ships while Loki and I organise for the ship meeting tonight?”

“Sounds good.”

…

His arguments for why he shouldn’t be part of ship meetings have never worked.

Or, no, they worked precisely once.

Now, either Thor tries to turn it into an actual argument, Valkyrie insists he be present to act as a food taster (he finds her suspicion of Loki reasonable, but he doesn’t particularly appreciate her logic of ‘Hulk will make sure you don’t stay dead, and we can handle Hulk if he does appear’), or Ecgric and Flatberta get into the act.

“Come now, Dr Banner, you said yourself we needed to figure out worst case scenario evacuation plans,” Thor says with a hearty clap on his back.

Before he can respond, Ecgric presses a fist against his chest and bows his head. “Allfather, the ship and pods have all been stocked with dehydrated foods, and I’m told the water systems are working. Might I suggest the pods be used for those six and under along with one or two of the older children to watch over them? I volunteer my sister.”

“No,” Flatberta says, and he winces at how her calm, determined voice carries throughout the meeting area. “If someone attacks this ship, I’ll stay and fight.”

“Your brother’s skills are essential to our continuing survival, my lady,” Thor gently says. “You must protect him. However, this might be a good idea, friend Ecgric.”

Valkyrie proceeds to poke him with her finger before going back to downing what looks to be her fifth alcohol bottle. “What about this one?”

At this rate, there will be no alcohol left to drink, never mind to debate transporting.

"I’ve promised Healer Banner I will get him back to Earth.”

“Yeah, uh, don’t risk your life for that, but otherwise, um, I’m staying with him.”

“If someone does attack the ship, it might simply be me or Loki that they want. Or they might be headed for Earth, too. Either way, I will stay with this ship and try my best to make sure everyone who evacuates has a chance at getting somewhere safe.”

Standing, a man bows. “Great Father Thor, I’ve made it so that you can contact the other ship and the pods from this one.”

“Thank you,” Thor says. “What is your name, friend?”

Valkyrie trying to brain Ecgric with a bottle distracts him from hearing the answer.

“My lady, this is your limit for the day,” Ecgric says.

Flatberta catches his eye. “She’s only allowed to have a certain amount.” Turning slightly, she continues, “My lady, please, don’t cut Ecgric. He bleeds so easily.”

He spends the rest of the meeting confiscating bottles, and then, shoes from Valkyrie and making sure said shoes get back to their owners.

How she even manages to _get_ the shoes without leaving her seat, he’s not sure.

…

Back in Thor’s room, he rubs his neck. “Um, Valkyrie’s limited alcohol intake, that on your orders?”

“No,” Thor answers. “I’m glad she’s drinking less, I think it will be good for her in the long run, but I’m not involved. Right now, I don’t need to be. Is that what you wanted to talk privately about?”

“No. Let’s sit down.”

Pouring some ale and a glass of water, Thor sits next to him on the couch.

He takes the water. “Thanks. Okay, look: Forget your promise to me.” At Thor’s confused look, he motions for him to stay quiet. “I want to go home, Thor. More than anything. But I’m on a ship full of refugees. There are literal babies here. And these people, their whole planet is completely gone. They’ve all lost friends, family, and other loved ones. They have no home.”

“They’re your people, and you need to do everything you can do for them. I’m a friend. A teammate. But I’m not Asgardian, and my planet is still out there. The people I love are still alive. I can find my way back myself if I need to. Your people need you if they’re ever going to have a real chance.”

“I can do both, Bruce. It’s not a foolhardy boast. I can, and I will. I’m going to save my people, protect them, and get you home,” Thor declares.

He chuckles. “Thanks.”

Thor closes his eye.

“Hey, how’s your eye doing?”

Briefly touching the eyepatch, Thor answers, “I sometimes wonder if my father would have liked Fury or considered him an insolent, brash Midgardian. There are times I’ve respected both and times I considered them lacking. There are twinges on occasion, but it doesn’t hurt.”

“It okay if I look at it?”

Thor nods.

Standing up, he washes his hands in Thor’s bathroom. There aren’t anywhere near enough bathrooms in this ship, and it’s been hard for everyone to work around this, but he hasn’t suffered. Despite Thor opening his up to everyone, Bruce, Loki, Valkyrie, and a tiny Asgardian who’s just barely out of diapers are the only ones who have taken him up on the offer.

The tiny one, thankfully, can clean himself without help, but he refuses to wash his hands unless someone turns the water on and off for him and will stare suspiciously at the water faucets the whole time.

Wishing he had some gloves, he goes back over to the couch. “I’m going to take the patch off now, okay?”

Reopening his eye, Thor answers, “Yes.”

He does, and placing his hand on Thor’s forehead, he tilts Thor’s head back. “It’s healing remarkably well. There should be minimal scarring. How’s your balance?”

“I’m vastly improving. You never even flinch.”

He glances over at Thor’s eye. “Trust me, I’ve seen a whole lot worse.”

“Aside from it, how do you find my appearance?”

The question throws him. “You’re obviously a very handsome man. I’ve already told you, the haircut looks good.”

“Do you have someone special waiting for you on Earth, Bruce? You asked about me and Valkyrie. What about you? I know you and Agent Romanov were close.”

“Close isn’t-” He sits down. “No, is the answer.”

In truth, he’s not really sure what the thing between him and Nat was even about. He wants so badly to see her and the others again, but part of him is dreading it.

“Do you think you and I could- be bed companions?”

There’s a moment where he’s sure he’s misheard or misunderstood something, but a good look at Thor tells him he didn’t.

It’d be a whole lot less surreal if he had.

Ending up on another planet? Even as a fervently dreaming kid, he knew deep down it’d never happen. Flying an alien spaceship? Ditto. Currently on a different spaceship full of humanoid aliens? It’s definitely not a dream, delusion, or the result of intoxication.

But all of the above, he’s managed to more-or-less wrap his head around. Someone like Thor suggesting sex with someone like him, though?

“What’s brought this on?”

“I haven’t been with someone in such a way in quite some time,” Thor says. “I’m not in a position to be in a relationship right now.” Sadness crosses his face. “The Warriors Three and I- well, after he married, Volstagg only partook in such pleasures with his wife. I loved and trusted them, and all three of them, they were never with me in such a way due to my being the crown prince.”

Hesitating, he squeezes Thor’s hand.

Thankfully, Volstagg’s wife and two of his children made it onto the ship. One of Hogun’s nieces and her pregnant wife did, too. Unfortunately, none of Fandral’s immediate family did.

“What about Lady Sif?”

“She expressed an interest once, but I thought it best to turn her down.”

He briefly wonders if she and any of the other three were ever together in such a way but quickly decides it’s not important.

“Jane and I weren’t courting one another the first time I left,” Thor says. “Once we were reunited, we decided we would, but it was agreed monogamy wasn’t a promise either of us should make at that time. Now-” Sighing, Thor leans back. “I miss her, and I suspect it’ll hurt even more once I’m back on Earth, but hopefully, she’ll be happy. She couldn’t be fully happy with waiting for me, never knowing where I was and if I was well or not.”

He thinks of Betty. She has a daughter and a husband, and God, her little girl must be nearing teenage years now.

“Yeah, I understand,” he offers.

“In a way, you’re like they were. A friend who sees me as a friend first rather than a prince. Or now, King. Allfather. I’ve never helped conceive any children. I have none. But that’s what I am, now. It’s not just my people I have a responsibility towards. Asgard the planet fell, but there’s Earth and numerous other planets of people in the nine realms. Just as my father did, I must protect all within the nine as much as I possibly can.”

“Thor, I’m not sure I can even have sex. I think it might be safe to do without the other guy coming out, but I don’t know. More than that, I don’t know if you know much about what caused the other guy to come into existence, but I was exposed to a lethal amount of gamma radiation. It should have killed me. I know that, if there’s still some inside me, it’s not airborne and it can’t be transmitted by normal physical contact or kissing, but I don’t know about other types of bodily fluid exchange.”

He doesn’t know if a condom would stop transmission, but given the fact they’re are unlikely to be any condoms on this spaceship-

“If the idea is one you like otherwise, there are things that wouldn’t raise your heart rate too much. As for gamma radiation, it wouldn’t hurt an Asgardian. Radiation of any kind, we’re immune to it. And no disease like those humans can get from having sex have infected any of my people since before my father was a grown man.”

It’d be best to say no. He knows some of the reasons why this could be a terrible idea.

The truth is, he doesn’t want to say no. Thor’s friendship with the other Avengers is his only connection to Earth right now in the same way Thor is latching onto anything in him that reminds Thor of family and Asgardian friends. The other guy aside, neither of them is exactly the pinnacle of mental health at the moment, but they’re both handling things fairly reasonably, they’re both consenting adults, and if there is a threat of hurting another human with transmitted gamma rays, then, this might be the only chance he’ll ever get to have any sort of sex again.

“I wouldn’t mind trying some things. But, uh, just so we’re clear, I’m not in any position for a relationship, either.”

Thor beams. “We’re in agreement, then?”

“Yeah. Uh, just in case certain things are possible, is there any chance there’s something we could use for, um, lubrication?”

“I believe there is.”

…

He hasn’t felt this energised in a long time.

By contrast, Thor is stretched out on the bed, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Thor so settled.

When he starts to clean them up, Thor mumbles, “Thank you, Bruce.”

“You, too. If you don’t need anything, I’m going to go help Ecgric with tonight’s meal.”

Thor makes a content noise.

Laughing, he leans down, runs his hand over Thor’s head, and kisses his forehead before pulling the covers up over him.

…

During dinner, he talks to Ecgric and Flatberta about the differences between Earth and Asgardian ostriches, and Valkyrie doesn’t say anything, but based on the looks she gives him, he gets the feeling she doesn’t believe him.

In fairness, he still has trouble believing Thor’s stories of cats and dogs being big enough to comfortably ride, and he did actually see Hela’s wolf-creature for himself.

When the meal starts to wind down, Heimdall says, “Hopefully, all here will be able to see Earth soon.” Standing, he clasps Thor’s shoulder and bows his head, “Allfather.”

Squeezing Heimdall’s hand, Thor returns the nod. “Heimdall.”

After Heimdall’s walked off, Thor turns to him. “Bruce, I was wondering if you were up to, uh, continuing the conversation we were having earlier after dinner?”

He smiles. “Sounds great.”

…

A few days after they start, he’s leaving Thor’s room when Flatberta approaches him. Tugging his hand, she asks, “Healer Banner?”

Easing himself down onto the floor, he replies, “Yes?”

She squats in front of him. “Are you and Allfather courting?”

“No.”

“Are you bed companions?”

“On Earth, it’s not polite to ask if people are bed companions, my lady.”

Of course, Thor chooses this moment to walk out, and showing typical little kid athleticism, Flatberta manages to do the proper bow while still squatting. “Allfather!”

Smiling, Thor kneels down. “Yes, Lady Flatberta?”

“Are you and Healer Banner bed companions?”

Thor looks at him, and repressing a sigh, he shrugs. “Answer that however you think is best, Thor.”

He’s not up to explaining how, on Earth, there have been people killed, raped, and otherwise harmed for simply liking someone of the same gender. To Asgardians, the question might be a little odd considering the majority of them fall somewhere on the bisexual/pansexual side of the spectrum, but asking one of them if they like males or females wouldn’t be an insult, trap, or potentially life-threatening question. Most would give an honest answer without a thought, and hopefully, they’ll all be able to protect themselves if humans try to make a big deal over this.

“Yes, but we’re not courting.”

She nods. “Ecgric is making green curry. Will you help, Healer Banner?”

…

He knows people could be more interested than they’re letting on, but he lets himself be relieved no one seems particularly curious about him or shows any sort of difference in opinion towards Thor.

Hopefully, if anyone is making guesses about what’s going on between him and Thor, they don’t have ancient Greek and Roman attitudes towards sex.

Going to the sparring room, he sits down in the designated watching area. Flatberta is determinedly trying to capture something Thor and Korg are just as determinedly keeping out of her grasp.

Someone pokes him, and he looks up to see Valkyrie. She doesn’t look murderous or utterly bored, and he hopes this is a sign today’s a good day for her and not a day where she ends up lassoing Loki and attempting to lynch him again. It’s not so much he objects to _Loki_ suffering such a fate, but Thor makes reasonable arguments for why this is wrong, and also, her doing such things stresses Thor out.

As much as he enjoys helping Thor de-stress, he hopes Thor will soon have the time to regroup and start healing. He doesn’t know how long Thor will stay on Earth, but maybe, his travels will bring him joy instead of more hopeless insanity.

“He’s a lot more focused.” She looks at Thor with a small but genuine smile before directing it towards him. “Thanks to you. I’m glad one of Odin’s children managed to forge decent alliances and find true companions.”

“I’m glad, too. Thank you for all you did for him. And for me.”

Her smile takes on an awkward tint, and nodding, she goes down and is soon sparring with Thor while Miek takes over in helping keep whatever Flatberta’s trying to get away.

…

At lunch, a woman suggests, “Allfather, perhaps, it's time to start evacuation drills?”

“Bruce?” Thor looks over.

Ignoring Flatberta’s angry kick, he says, “As long as everyone’s careful with the supplies, starting the drills now would be good. But remember, we need to try our best to ensure no harm comes during these drills.”

Flatberta stands. “I propose these drills are voluntary. Or at least voluntary for anyone over the age of-”

“That’s between you and your brother, my lady,” Thor pleasantly interjects. “I agree, for every of-age citizen, the drills are voluntary. For those under, it’s up to their family.”

…

This is just a first time drill, he tells himself. Of course, it’s not going very smoothly.

If the need ever arises in the future, everyone will be ready then.

“She once ran away and hid for three hours. At the time- I knew she’d come home when the pie was done, but now, I know how our parents felt.” Ecgric rubs his head. “If she’s not found soon, she can stay here on the ship with me.”

“I thought you were going,” he says.

“I can’t if she’s not.”

Patting Ecgric’s shoulder, Thor turns to his brother. “Loki?”

Loki shakes his head. “I’m staying, brother.”

Coming over, Valkyrie glares. “Don’t try anything while I’m gone. I will be back, God of Mischief.”

“You’re going, my lady,” Thor asks.

She nods. “Asgard will never die. If we receive a distress signal, I’ll come back after securing the others as best I can.”

“No.” Turning fully towards her, Thor takes a step back. “Asgard existed long before Odin was born, and as you say, it’ll never die. Its people will continue long after Odin’s sons are both dead and gone. If something happens to me,” Thor presses his fist against his chest and bows his head, “you will look after Asgard’s people.”

Many people have noticed this exchange, he sees.

Valkyrie looks almost unbearably vulnerable with an utter rawness to her eyes and stance.

Then, she kneels down on one knee, presses her fist to her chest, and bows her head. “Allfather Thor. Yes, your majesty.”

For all her vulnerability, watching the way she stands, he knows Thor made the right choice.

Flatberta appears, and casually lassoing her over, Valkyrie says, “You and your brother will ride with me. I want the best cook fixing my food for however long we’re in space, and you must help me protect him.”

Laughing, he goes over to make sure the siblings are strapped in properly.

“I want to see you soon, Healer Banner,” Flatberta says.

“You should be back in a few hours." He kneels down. “But, um, just in case something ever happens, take care of your brother and Valkyrie, my lady, but let them take care of you, too. We all need each other. Okay?”

Nodding, she leans forward to kiss his cheek.

Smiling, he goes over to Ecgric. “Take care.”

“You, too. I hope we see one another soon, my friend.”

“So do I.” He squeezes Ecgric’s hand.

Valkyrie throws something, and he watches as it lands on Miek. She presses a control in her hand, and Miek convulses, but before he can hit the ground, she’s lassoed him over and is instructing some men, “Get him on the ship. Make sure he’s secured.”

Korg comes over. “Are you a scrapper again, then? It’s not-”

“If we end up somewhere hostile to us, you can help lead another revolution, or you can stay and protect Thor. But I’ve seen Miek fight, and I can’t in good conscience leave him during an actual evacuation. Your choice.”

“Will you take the chip off?”

She tosses him the remote. “Already done.”

“It’s been me and him for longer than I even know, now. Best not do a change in routine at this point.” He heads to the ship.

Coming over, the man whose name he’s yet to properly hear bows to Valkyrie. “I’ve made it so that all the pods and both ships will be able to locate yours.”

“Good. Thank you.”

“Better get in the pod, my lady,” the man advises. “Everyone’s almost ready for take off.”

Soon, he’s watching Valkyrie’s pod shoot off, and the other pods and ship follow.

…

“Banner!”

He looks up from the computer interface. “Heimdall?”

“Enemies are here.”

Vibrations and rocking suddenly goes through the room.

Stumbling back over, he sends out the warning signal. “We’re being attacked?”

“Yes.”

The evacuation was only three hours ago. During the second hour, a signal of assurance was received, but what if- Anything could have happened between now and then. Flatberta, Ecgric, Valkyrie, all those children and women, innocent men, Korg and Miek-

“You must focus on now.”

“Right.” Sighing, he grabs hold of the chair for balance and begins undressing. “Go. I don’t know if he’ll attack you or not.”

Giving him a sympathetic nod, Heimdall leaves.

Find Thor, he tells the other guy as smoke begins filling the room. Find Thor-


End file.
